Lost and Found
by Princess-Dramatic
Summary: I thought I was lost. I had nothing to live for, nothing to look forward to... until he found me... SasuXOC. Rated for language and to be safe. If you like Sakura, read and discover the truth... Final Chapter Up
1. 1 Memories

Disclaimer – Naruto not mine, get over it.

_I thought I was lost. I had nothing to live for, nothing to look forward to... until he found me._

**Chapter 1**

**Memories**

I awoke suddenly to find my room filled with smoke. I started coughing, the smoke entering my lungs and making it hard to breathe. Rolling off my bed I hit the ground hard. I grabbed a jacket and pulled it on over my pyjamas. A low growl emitted from the window. My curtains were drawn, blowing eerily in the still night. Eying the door, I started towards my window. I tore open my curtains, revealing a blood splattered window. A scream escaped my mouth as I saw the torn remains of my dog below my window. I backed away from the window turning to run out the door. Walls of flames blocked the only other exit out, setting the posters on my walls alight. I ran for the window, jumping onto the blood drenched sill. My jacket caught onto the jagged edge of the window. I pulled at it, begging for it to either tear or rip loose but it wouldn't get loose. I quickly removed the jacket and jumped out, barely missing the carcass of my dog. I clamped my mouth closed to stop me from vomiting. I kicked up dirt as I sprinted to the end of my backyard, away from my burning house. Turning back, my heart ached. My families screams brought tears to my eyes as I watched them trying to smash the windows on the second storey of the house. I started screaming for help, awakening the neighbourhood. People came running from all directions, some shocked and others terrified. I remained hidden in the darkness of the tree as they gathered around my home. Deafening creaking caused a sudden hush to flow through the crowd. I watched in terror as the roof swayed before crashing in, flattening the house within seconds. I sunk to the ground, the images of my parents and siblings calling for help racing through my mind. I didn't even notice when I was picked up and carried away.


	2. 2 Meet the Family

**Chapter 2**

**Meet the Family**

I leapt awake, my body covered in cold sweat. I glanced around the barren room, my heart rate slowly returning to normal. Running my hand through my cherry hair, I sighed deeply. I had that nightmare again, the same one that I had every night.

"Kiata? Are you alright?" My door edged open and my cousin's face poked through. At once glance she knew. "You had the dream again, didn't you?"

"I'm fine Sakura," I muttered, trying to get her out. She was always hanging around me, never letting me out of her sight. I was trained and taught at home seeing I couldn't take the pity that I always received. Sure, I watched my parents die. Sure, I saw my sister's head cave in when the roof closed in around her. Sure, I listened helplessly as my baby brother's cries slowly died after the fire ceased but it's not like it affected me. I just hate all happiness, hate all pretty things and certainly hate Sakura. She's always so happy; she has no idea what pain is.

"You don't look fine," she said from the door.

"PISS OFF!" I snapped angrily. She just smiled sadly and began to close the door.

"Training as Genin's begins today," I fell back onto my pillow. Great, another chance for people to pity me. I dreaded the idea of facing all my old friends but I knew I had to go. My family were murdered and I had to find out by whom. No one believed me that they were killed, blaming it all on a broken gas main in the house. I would like to see their theory on what happened to my dog. Did it just rip apart on its own accord?

"I hate life," I muttered, rolling off my head and having a shower. Once I dried I looked at myself in the mirror. No scars, no pimples, no imperfections, yet I was anything but perfect. My shining light pink eyes were so bright yet so dull. I looked great but I was dead inside. All I cared about was getting revenge on the prick that killed my family.

"You're going to be late!" Sakura's mother called. I rolled my eyes and returned to my room the get changed. I wore my usual black shoulder-less top with elbow length gloves teamed with black short shorts. I put on my shoes, mine black instead of blue. I left my hair out but I put a hair band around my wrist in case I need to flick someone. I grabbed my kunai and shruiken holsters and attached them to my leg. I jumped out my window, walking along the rooftops until I reached the academy.


	3. 3 This can't get worse, right?

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto… yada yada yada… Kiata is mine though…**

**Please send reviews. I want to see why people like Sakura. It's seriously confusing me…**

**Chapter 3**

**This can't get worse, right?**

"You will be sorted into groups of 3…" I rested my head on the desk and closed my eyes, zoning out. Behind me were my annoying cousin Sakura and her stupid crush, Sasuke, and Naruto, the hyper blonde with a crush on Sakura. I remembered Naruto from before the fire but he'd changed a lot. Sasuke was indifferent, not that that was much of a shock. I knew all my friends were in the room somewhere but they hadn't come up to talk to me so I'm not making an effort with them. I wasn't being sorted yet, seeing that I was the odd number out. I knew I was being put with Sakura; they were doing that so I wasn't alone in the team. Whoever she was with, I was with. It was a bloody dream come true, spending the next couple of years of my life with my annoying cousin. Whoop dido! Where's the party?

"Sakura Haruno!" My eyes snapped open, waiting to hear who I was with. "Naruto Uzumaki!" Sakura and I groaned at the same time when Naruto cheered. I dreaded the next name, begging that I would be placed with someone I could stand. "Sasuke Uchiha!" my hopes fell as I groaned in sync with Naruto. Sakura leapt up happily and turned to tease Ino. I wasn't even watching and I knew that was what she was doing. "That of course puts you in the team too, Kiata!"

"Can't say that's not going to be fun!" I muttered sarcastically. A snort of laughter behind me caught my attention. I turned slightly to see Sasuke almost smiling. I turned back to the front, a small smile now on my face. I made the Avenger laugh; I am god.

"You will meet your senseis after lunch," Iruka announced before waving his hand, dismissing the class. I slowly got to my feet and started out the door when someone called my name.

"Kiata?" I recognised that voice instantly.

"Yes Hinata?" I replied turning back to her.

"Are y-you alright?" she stuttered tapping her fingers together nervously.

"Wonderful, couldn't be happier!" I remarked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her then pushed out the door. If Hinata thought that talking to me would make up for 2 years of negligence, she was even more stupid than she appeared.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura" I muttered to myself. "This can't get any worse," I concluded.


	4. 4 Run away

**Disclaimer – Not mine, but damn it would be fun. DIE SAKURA DIE!!! And Tenten… Tenten dies first… PAINFULLY!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry, I'll calm down… On with the story… DIE TENTEN DI- sorry…**

**Chapter 4**

**Run away**

"He's late!" Sakura whined, her high pitch breaking the lovely silence. I sat by the window, staring out at the sky wishing I was at home, not here with these losers.

"So is your brain development," I muttered. Sakura poked her tongue out while Naruto stared at me with hatred. What surprised me was Sasuke. He seemed to struggle to keep a smile off his face. In all the time that Sakura spent talking about him, I had never heard her say he smiled. And believe me, she ALWAYS talked about him. Sasuke this, Sasuke that. It was enough to turn an angel crazy, but it had no effect on me. Why you ask? Because I'm already crazy.

"Why are you always so nasty to me?" Sakura's voice had a small tone of anger.

"Why are you so annoying?" I asked, staring her hatefully in the eyes.

"That's that not an answer!" She yelled stomping her foot.

"Neither is that!" I yelled back, standing up.

"What are you going to do; cry me to death?" Sakura snapped. I froze at her words. "I hear you crying out in your sleep! 'Mummy! Daddy! Someone please help them!'" she mimicked my words cruelly. I fought back tears as Naruto and Sasuke both looked at me, pity on their faces. I turned away from them all, hating them but despising Sakura above all others. I ran at the window, smashing through it and plummeting to the ground below. At the last second I channelled my chakra and connected with the wall. I came to a sudden stop, the air rushing from my lungs. As it returned I dropped from the wall, landing on my knees on the rough cement. I staggered to my feet before running to the forest, my only reprieve from the pity and from Sakura.


	5. 5 Dead or Alive

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto… I had so much fun writing this chapter… mainly because my mate read it then sent me to the guidance counsellor… haha, that was eventful. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Always likes reviews!**

**Chapter 5**

**Dead or Alive**

I ran for hours, only stopping when my legs caved underneath me. I fell to the ground, landing in a shallow stream. My body was covered in small shallow cuts from the glass and my knees were grazed from the rough cement. My heart ached as the memories of my family raced back. No matter how hard I tried to push them away they returned, bringing fresh pain and tears. Sobs rocked my body. I hated this place, I hated Sakura and I hated all the damn pity I got. So what, my parents were killed! BIG DEAL! Maybe instead of feeling sorry for me, they should've been looking for their killers! Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, it started to rain. How clique! I was chilled within seconds but I didn't care. I wasn't going back, I couldn't. How would I be able to face them again? Or anyone for that matter. I plunged my face into the water, holding myself under until my lungs pained with the lack of oxygen. Everything started to blank out, my head dizzy and my body heavy. I closed my eyes and fell into the water, welcoming the peace.

Light. Why is there light? Was I dead? God, I hope so. No wait, I feel pain. I can't be dead. If I'm not dead, where am I? I heard someone speaking but I couldn't make out the words. I was completely waterlogged. It hurt to move. My muscles seemed to hurt even when I wasn't using them. It was too bright to open my eyes. Why can't I breathe? I started coughing, spitting out the water that filled my lungs. I rolled onto my side, tipping the water out onto the ground. Opening my eyes stung but I had to see who was speaking.

"Kiata!" The voice was too muffled by the water in my ears for me to distinguish its source. My eyes finally adjusted to the light and I sat up. The sky was dark. Was I out for that long? How could I still be alive?

"Are you alright?" I turned to the source and almost choked. He was the last person I thought would come for me.

"Sasuke?"

"Are you insane?" he growled. I held back the urge to say 'Why yes, I am. Try living with Sakura and being sane!' and just looked away. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" he asked. I looked at him like he was and idiot then suddenly found the ground very interesting. "As if jumping off a building wasn't enough, now you're trying to drown yourself!" Great, now he's laying the guilt on me. Like I didn't feel bad enough after nearly drowning, he had to add to it. Wait, why was he blaming me? Hating it, I looked up into his eyes and saw worry. Worry? WTF?!?!

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"This may surprise you but I don't want my team mates dieing!" he snapped back. I could tell that I scared him, hurt him and also surprised him. I rolled my eyes and tried to stand. I felt dizzy again. I lost my footing and fell to the ground, everything going dark.


	6. 6 Discovery

**Disclaimer – Lol, this is getting so annoying putting these on every chapter, seeing I've written 5 chapters since I last posted… yes, with hours I wrote 5 chapters, I'm that good. Anyway, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Discovery**

"Kiata?" Great, I passed out AGAIN! This can't get any worse. "KIATA!"

"Ow, not so loud!" I moaned angrily. Where was I now? It smells of chemicals and cleanliness. I don't know how cleanliness has a smell, but it smells clean. Oh, wonderful! I'm in the hospital. I'm going to kill Sasuke.

"Kiata! You're alright!" Wait, no I'm going to kill Sakura. Her annoying voice made me open my eyes.

"Ahhhh!" I jumped. I didn't expect her to be millimetres from my face. She was even scarier close up. Too close for comfort!

"What the hell is your problem?" Was she kidding? Wait she's too dumb to have a sense of humour. "First you jump through a window, then you run off and don't come back for hours, Sasuke goes to find you and he comes back carrying you because you were unconscious!"

"What about sums it up," I muttered angrily. "Don't I get to say if I want visitors?"

"I see she's awake," I groaned once again as my rescuer entered the room.

"Happy to see me?" Sasuke taunted. I frowned at him.

"Ecstatic!" I remarked sarcastically. Sakura looked between us, confusion clear on her face.

"I don't understand-"

"What else is new?" I retorted cutting her off. Sasuke looked away. I think he was hiding a smile. Sakura glared at me hatefully.

"Stop embarrassing me in front of Sasuke-kun!" she mouthed.

"STOP EMBARRISING YOU IN FRONT OF SASUKE? WHY?" I yelled, making her turn pink. Sasuke looked at her like she was a freak before turning away. Sakura burst into tears and ran off. "YAY!" I grinned when she disappeared out the door. That only left one more person to get rid of; Sasuke.

"Are you going to tell me why you tried to kill yourself?" Sasuke asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"Nope!" I chirped, rolling over so my back now facing him. I heard him sigh then the door close. I rolled back on my back, getting the shock of my life when he stood right next to me. "Didn't you leave?"

"No, I closed the door. I haven't told you aunt or uncle how I found you. I'm guessing you don't want them to know, right?"

"You guessed right," I muttered, hating that he knew me so well.

"You scared me," he muttered, shocking me. Me, little old me, scared the emotionless Sasuke? Nah, he was yanking my chain. He had to be! Why else would he care?

"And I didn't even need a Halloween mask…" I muttered.

"You can't hide behind your jokes forever. Someday someone will see through them," I was stumped for words as Sasuke left.


	7. 7 Could it be?

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! Just thought I'd make it stick…**

**Chapter 7**

**Could it be?**

"My head hurts," I whined for the thousandth time. It wasn't actually hurting that much, I just didn't want to pass up the chance to annoy Sakura. I am pleased to report its working. Her parents had left to talk to the doctor, which I wasn't thrilled about. I hoped that Sasuke did keep his mouth shut, but I wasn't counting on it. I had already thought of a cover story. I tripped when I when for a run and got knocked unconscious when I hit the water. Hopefully I won't have to use it.

"Kiata?" I winced. Great, it's not like I had enough on my mind! Now I got Sakura's 'lovely' parents to deal with. "The doctor says your injuries are from lack of oxygen and they found a large amount of water in your lungs. What happened?" I quickly explained my story without looking at them, only at Sakura. She was intently listening, worried that I might tell them about what made me leave the school. I didn't, I was saving that for later. "Alright then," Her mother muttered before leaving again.

Sakura smiled at me, oblivious to my plan.

"You SO owe me!" I breathed. Sakura frowned but nodded.

"Why did Sasuke come for me?" I asked before thinking. As soon as I had said the words I regretted it. I don't really want to know that answer.

"Because he said you had potential as a ninja," Sakura breathed, flipping the page in her magazine.

"Right…" I muttered. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't stop smiling. He thought I had potential, meaning he cared what happened to me. Ha! He liked me! Ooo, this is going be so fun to rub into Sakura's face. But even thinking of that didn't make me as happy as I thought I would be. What else could it be? I couldn't like him, could I?

Great, now I can't get him out of my mind. His 'whatever' attitude, his dark eyes hiding all his feelings and his strength; I liked them all. I wish I knew what hurt him though. I knew he had deep feelings of hate for someone, I could see it in his eyes. His depression was more noticeable than mine yet no one caught on. Especially little-miss-Sasuke-Stalker reading her magazine hadn't noticed. That was huge, seeing she would probably notice when one of his hairs was missing. I can imagine her diary:

_'Today Sasuke lost three hairs. I have them of course. I'm going to add them to the collection, along with his toenails and eyelashes…' _I giggled to myself, knowing it was highly likely that it was true. Sakura was the most desperate girl I knew, except for maybe Ino. I think they were tied. My random thoughts were interrupted when Sakura's mum returned and ushered me out of the hospital. FREEDOM! Well, sort of…


	8. 8 Seethrough

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, I own Kiata! Her sarcasm has no ends…**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

**See-through**

I'm going to get to the bottom of this Sasuke thing. It was driving me mad… Well, I'm already mad but madder! Anyway, I couldn't find him anywhere. It was like he disappeared off the face of the earth. He could be the Hide-and-Seek champion. I gave up on him and decided to train. I walked through the edges of the forest, too bored to go in further.

"Out of hospital I see," I rolled my eyes, mentally hitting myself. Why didn't I think of the forest before?

"Don't worry; it's only temporary." Sasuke rolled his eyes. I waited for him to talk again, too nervous to speak myself.

"Walk with me," he demanded starting off. I was so surprised I didn't have time to come up with a comeback before I started after him.

"You really hate Sakura, don't you?"

"How could you say that? She's my lovely cousin; she means the world to me…" From the look on Sasuke's face, he saw straight through my lie. "Yep," I muttered, looking at the ground again.

"Why?"

"Trick question?" I muttered before explaining everything I hated about her: Her stupid obsession with him, her constant whining, how she never left the house without checking herself in the mirror, how she never trained without pausing to fix her hair or stopping completely because she broke a nail. The list went on.

"I never knew she was so self absorbed," Sasuke muttered, flashing one of his rare smiles at me.

"No offence, but what you don't know could fill up… oh never mind," I let the chance to tease drop.

"You like me," Sasuke said smiling. I stopped in my tracks, the suddenness of it shocking me.

"EXCUSE ME?!?!" I shrieked. "How would you know?"

"Ah, you forget. I know everything!" I fought to keep the smile off my face but I lost. "See? I know you like me, everyone does." I frowned and turned away.

"I happen to like someone else, thankyou! And I don't have time for relationships!"

"So you like someone else and don't have time to date. Isn't that redundant?" he saw right through my excuses. I hate being so see-through.

"I'm complicated," I muttered, covering my blush. He smiled and my heart fluttered.

"That's alright, I like a challenge."


	9. 9 Life's lessons

**Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto…. Whatever… We are just getting to the good bits… hehe**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

**Life's lessons**

I couldn't believe I was flirting with Sasuke. It didn't seem real but I knew it was happening. We shot back insults, slowly getting closer.

"Why don't you run home to your parents?" he teased.

"Why don't you beat Naruto already, or cant you?" I teased back. Our insults slowly lessened in cruelty and started to become more flirtatious.

"No one finds the 'Avenger' thing sexy," I teased, now only millimetres away from him.

"Your quiet disposition doesn't interest me in the slightest," He grinned, looking down on me. I felt his hand around my back and my heart missed a beat. He pulled me closer until I was pressed against his chest.

"Doesn't interest you at all?" I repeated in mockery.

"Not at all," He began to lean in when we were rudely interrupted.

At first I thought it was Sakura, only trying to pry me off 'her' guy. Then the kunai exploded, the tag detonating. I was thrown back, knocking the air out of my lungs. I crashed into a tree, sliding down the trunk. My eyes stung from the smoke but I kept them open. Sasuke was taking on three of them while the other two came after me. I jumped to my feet and spun a kick. One fell as my foot slammed into his face. I drew out a kunai and barely missed the others retreating figure. A sudden restraint on my movement caught me unaware. The first shinobi had risen and held me from behind. The other came up and started punching me in the stomach. The air escaped my lungs once again. He swung another punch, this time at my face. Pain erupted from my face as the punch hit at a mile a minute. The abuse continued until I could hardly stand. My knees buckled and I coughed up the blood filling my mouth. It felt like the end, but this time I wasn't going down. I had something to live for now, Sasuke. I wasn't going to lie down and let that be taken away too.

Once again I jumped to my feet. Instead of charging at them, my hands flew as I started a jutsu. They didn't even notice me get up; they were too busy beating the crap out of Sasuke. It hurt to see him in pain but it wasn't for long. I finished the last hand sign and smiled.

"Water Style Jutsu, Water strike!" They turned just in time to get a face full of water. More like a tidal wave of water. They were all down for the count, too waterlogged to respond instantly. I hated it, but it was worth it. I ran to Sasuke, helped him to his feet and ran. I ran from a fight. I felt like a weakling, a total loser and I hated it. How could I ever avenge my family if I couldn't even take on 5 shinobi? Well, I only took on two of them but it was bad enough. Sasuke looked in worse condition than I figured I was in. His nose was broken and bleeding badly while his face was hardly recognisable behind all the bruising. His steps were sharp, indicating that he was in some serious pain. Hopefully there wasn't any internal bleeding. I dreaded the abuse I was going to receive from Sakura for this.


	10. 10 Code Blue

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto**

**FUN TIME!!! I think I should wait another couple of months before posting what happens next…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10 **

**Code Blue**

Well, I'm back. I might as well live here seeing I suddenly turn up every day or so. Sakura's parents weren't too happy to receive another call saying I was back in hospital. Sasuke was in surgery. Apparently they had caused some head trauma that needed attending to. I was frightened, worried and guilty all at the same time. I was frightened for Sasuke's health, worried if he was going to make it and I felt guilty seeing if he didn't make it, I was responsible. I had figured the whole scenario out. They had attacked us, only beating me but they tried to kill Sasuke. They were after me and Sasuke only got in their way. I couldn't bring myself to dealing with the concept that he might not make it. I only just realised how much I cared for him and I might not be able to tell him. All those times I fought with Sakura about him was because her view of him was centred on his looks. I didn't care if he was gorgeous or hideous; I liked him for something else. It was the way he made me feel; like I finally had a reason to live. Without that, I don't think I could live.

"Kiata!" Sakura's voice pulled me from my thoughts and back into reality. She looked panicked, but not for me. "Is Sasuke alright?" Of course, all she cares about is him. Why isn't that a shock?

"He's in surgery," I muttered fighting back tears. Sakura looked like she was going to faint.

"Will he be alright?" she squeaked.

"I don't know,"

"What are the chances?" she whispered standing beside my bed.

"Not good," I admitted. Sakura grew paler and started to sway. I couldn't help but laugh when she fainted. One second she was standing slightly slanted, next she was on the floor. I couldn't stop giggling. I guess it was the idiocy of her reaction that kept me sane until her parents came.

"Sakura!" her mother squealed dropping next to her.

"She's fine, she fainted." I giggled. Even her mother laughed and dragged her into a chair.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I opened my mouth to answer when alarms went off and over the large speakers called a mechanic voice saying "Code Blue in the operating room." I threw off the covers and sat up. Nurses ran past my door towards the surgery. My hand was connected to a drip so I ripped it out and ran out the door. I followed the nurses and peered fearfully through the window on the door as Sasuke's body was being shocked. His heart rate was 0. He was dieing and I couldn't deal. Tears streamed down my bruised cheeks as the doctors continued to try to awake him.

"Come on, please." I muttered to myself. "Please come back. I need you Sasuke," A doctor came and tried to move me from the door. "NO! SASUKE!" I screamed as they pulled me away and back to my room. They forcibly held me to the bed while a nurse injected me with a needle. They were drugging me! How dare they? My senses began to slow as my eyes grew heavy. I could still hear the alarm as I dropped into the bed, asleep before I hit the pillow.

**--------------------------------------**

**Hehe, like it? I need reviews if you want the next chapter!**


	11. 11 The End?

**Now, don't kill me… I didn't actually INTEND to make you wait so long for the next chapter… It kind of slipped my mind… If Izuru-sama didn't add this to story alert you'd still be waiting! Haha, my bad!**

**Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11**

**The End?**

I slowly awoke. I felt so tired I could hardly move. I was about the drift back to sleep when my memory rebooted.

"SASUKE!" I blurted out jolting awake. It was dark and no one was in my room. My drip was back in and I was attached to a heart monitor. I sat up and turned the heart monitor off at the wall so it didn't scream when I disconnected it. I turned off the drip too, pulling it out of hand. It hurt but not as much as my heart did. I ran to the door and edged it open. No one was in the hallway so I crept out. I snuck along the quiet halls feeling complete panic. As I passed doors I checked the occupants. I stopped in front of another door. "Haruno, Sakura." I read. I edged open her door to see her lying asleep. Jeez, they gave her a bed just for passing out? Lucky little freak. She was older than me so little didn't really fit but oh well. I closed the door and kept searching for Sasuke.

I passed four doors until I found the door I was looking for. I stood in front of the door, staring at the sign on the door with his name on it. 'Uchiha, Sasuke.' Why do they always put the last name first? Never mind, wrong place, wrong time. I reached for the door handle and froze. What if he was dead and they just hadn't changed the sign? I couldn't move. I was so frightened I could barely move. "Please be alright." I whispered, praying to every god I know of. Who ever was listening, please let him be safe. I put my ear to the door and listened. Nothing. Was that good or bad? Good if he was asleep. I didn't want him coughing or groaning in his sleep. But it was also bad if there wasn't anyone in the room and he was downstairs in the morgue. "Only one way to find out," Taking in a deep breath I pressed against the door and slowly opened it.

I instantly squealed. He was sitting up, watching me as I stood in shock at the door. I couldn't stop smiling. I ran in and wrapped my arms around him. I started babbling about thinking I had lost him and Sakura fainting. He just stroked my hair trying to calm me. I crawled onto his bed and lay next to him, not letting him from my grip the entire night. We lay next to each other, just happy to be together.

"I was so worried," I whispered looking up at him. He grinned and ran his hand across my cheek.

"I kind of figured," I couldn't help but giggle. I cuddled into his chest, using his shoulder as a pillow. He patted my hair, kissing my head. For that millisecond, everything was perfect. Sure, we didn't know why we were attacked, or if they were going to try again or what Sakura would do when she came to check up on us but I didn't care. He was alive, that's all that mattered.


	12. 12 Doesn't Matter

**Now I'd like to point out that there is serious Sakura hating in this… So naturally, it's my favourite chapter! Haha, not… I like the next one… Anyway, it's very corny at the end… Warning you on that too… **

**Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto… but if I did… MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Chapter 12**

**Doesn't Matter**

Waking up in the morning wasn't the best thing. Sakura of course came to check on Sasuke and didn't like it that I was on his bed, let alone in his arms. She screamed, in anger and shock. I jumped awake, falling off the bed in the surprise. I slowly rose to my feet, rubbing my new acquired bump on my head. I sat on the bed where I had been lying while Sasuke sat up. He placed one hand on my waist, the other on top of mine in my hair. Sakura looked furious, but that was an understatement. I leaned back onto Sasuke, my head spinning.

"GET OFF HIM!" Sakura demanded. I stuck my tongue out and continued to rub my head. Sakura stomped over and pulled me away from him by my hair. She threw me to the ground, standing in between us.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" I shrieked getting to my feet.

"STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE!"

"MAKE ME!" I growled. She dived at me, sending me back to the ground. We were pulled apart by Sakura's parents while Sasuke was held back by the doctor. The conversation after that wasn't exactly peaceful.

"SHE ATTACKED ME!" I yelled. We were standing only metres apart yet I felt the need to yell.

"NO, SHE ATTACKED ME!" Sakura countered. Not to my surprise, they believed her.

"Kiata! How dare you attack Sakura! After we took you in, cared for you; this is how you repay us?" Anger, fury and unbelievable hatred. That's about all I could understand right now with my brain in total chaos.

"She was sleeping on Sasuke's bed too!" Sakura added. Oh crap, I'm dead now.

"WHAT?!?!" Sakura's dad turned to me, his face red with anger. "YOU LITTLE SLUT!"

"I am no slut! If you want a slut, look at your own daughter old man!" I shrieked back. It was lucky that a doctor was in the room otherwise I would've been hit.

"HOW DARE YOU! I FORBID YOU TO EVER SEE SASUKE AGAIN!"

"How can I not? I'm in his team!" I argued.

"Not anymore. From this day forward, you are no longer a ninja. I FORBID IT!" It was like a train hit me. I couldn't handle it. I turned and ran.

I sat upon the second Hokage's head crying. I couldn't believe it. I was forbidden from seeing Sasuke.

"There was no way I can live like this," I muttered.

"You don't have to," I turned to face the voice, knowing the source.

"I'm not supposed to be seeing you," I turned away from Sasuke, looking at my feet.

"No body wants to see us together, but it doesn't matter." He sat next to me, putting one arm around me, his other lifting my head. "Because I've got you," He leaned in, kissing me briefly before pulling me against his body.

"What am I supposed to do?" I sobbed, unable to handle anything. Sasuke held me against his body allowing my tears wet his shirt.

"Go to the Hokage. Ask to be removed from your home with Sakura. Live with me," I raised my head and smiled. I nodded and stood up. "Let's go," He grabbed my hand and led the way to my new future.


	13. 13 Unlucky Number

**Now we are at the last chapter. It kind of explains everything in it so I don't need to say much… except I'm probably NOT going to write a sequel… Unless I get like a thousand reviews and remember what I was going to write for the sequel.**

**Disclaimer – Don't Own Naruto!**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13**

**Unlucky Number**

Don't you love happy endings? Where everyone smiles and walks off into the sunset? Well you picked the wrong story to read. I don't see why I even bother anymore. When ever I have something, I loose it so why try to have something. It just makes loosing it hurt more. We tried to talk to the Hokage, we tried to get me out but I knew it was hopeless when Sakura walked in smiling. It wasn't a good smile like 'I'm telling that you broke curfew' or 'You look terrible so I smile at you'. Don't ask how that's good. It was bad like 'You're dead now' or 'I'm dying all your clothes pink'. THAT is bad. Yeah, I know, I'm the queen of sarcasm. It's all I have left, my smartass comebacks and my skills. I don't even have Sasuke anymore. I waited outside the Hokage's office until Sasuke emerged. His eyes linked with mine before he walked off, closely followed by Sakura. Naruto passed after them, cheering they finally have a mission. Perfect timing…not! Kakashi exited, nodding before followed his team off, my old team.

I admit; I'm the queen of procrastination. I'm always the queen of sarcasm but I think I can handle two crowns. It took me three hours to get halfway home. I think that might be a record. I dreaded returning to that hellhole considered my home. I amused myself by thinking of what my punishment might be. Maybe I'll be chained up in the basement or maybe locked in the attic with Sakura's dolls. That would be hell. My destination loomed in the fading light. As I was barely five minutes away, I realised I was being followed. I heard their footsteps and bolted. No point doing the whole calling out for help thing, it just gets you killed faster. Well that usually works, except for when they got mates at the other end of the path. After spotting the two large, cloaked figures I spun and went to run past the person behind me only to see another two joining the original. They were completely concealed in shadows sending shivers up my back. I felt like I had seen them before but I still had no idea who they were and what was worse, I was surrounded with no way out.

"We've waited for this moment for a long time, Kiata." His gauntly voice sent shivers down my spine. I refused to move, even when they began to move closer. I already planned to jump the fence beside me at any second but my curiosity made me stay.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded, trying desperately to sound unafraid. The closest one raised a hand, stopping the other four.

"We want you," he said simply, catching me off guard. I stumbled slightly, finding the calm tone in his voice alarming.

"Why?" I spat, once I had recovered from the shock.

"You escaped us in your youth, but you won't be as lucky now," I frowned slightly as I struggled to find reason. My shriek was muffled when a hand clamped over my mouth and I was bound. I twisted and pulled at my bounds, even trying the escape jutsu but found it impossible. The last I saw of Kohona was the wicked smirk on Sakura's father's face as he waved as I was blindfolded. With tears forming I slipped into darkness before calling out Sasuke's name in a hope he would find me…


End file.
